


It was just a dream

by Lady_Rowena



Series: All I’ve ever wanted [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Caring Hannibal, Cuddling, First Time Topping, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands in Cuba, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Top Will, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Has Nightmares, estabilished relationship - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rowena/pseuds/Lady_Rowena
Summary: How Hannibal takes care of his husband’s nightmares...





	It was just a dream

Cold.  
The Atlantic was cold. Stormy waves and a freezing wind coming with promises of a future storm.  
Will emerged freezing and breathless.  
He could barely breath and was ching everywhere, his eyes sticky with drained blood, his mouth almost paralyzed due to the stab wound the Dragon has inflicted him.  
He was immersed in total darkness. Only a few moments later realized Hannibal was nowhere to be found.  
«Ha...» he tried to shout, but his voice resonated mute.   
His heart was beating so fast it was almost cracking open his sternum and ribs. A wave of panic caught him. He was alone at mercy of the Atlantic Ocean. No sign of Hannibal whatsoever.   
_He must’ve drowned. He was injured, had been seriously shot in the stomach and wasn’t able return to the surface... He was too weak to survive the fall - I throw him off without thinking about the consequences. I have killed him. _  
The dark Ocean and the even darker sky looked dreadful and mournful.  
He was almost insane with pain.  
«Ha-» he tried again. He was mute. He was voiceless. And Hannibal - Hannibal was somewhere too far to hear him.  
«HANNIBAL!»

«Will. Will. Mylimasis. William» that deep-accented voice, _his_voice... wasn’t he dead for sure? Where was he? «Relax Will. Just take a deep breath and relax".»  
Will jumped up on their bed. He was soaked in sweat, trembling and rattling. Despite being still naked after their passionate lovemaking last night, he felt hot and feverish.  
«Relax, Will. Everything is alright. I’m here. You are safe with me» strong, capable arms embraced him, a gentle hand caressing his messy curls.   
A generous, silky mouth was kissing his sweaty forehead. Hannibal’s scent - a lavish cologne, tinged with mint and leather - filled his nostrils. Hannibal’s strong and muscled body was here beside him. Will relaxed a bit, allowing his husband’s warmth to soothe him.  
«Just the same nightmare» he murmured «I was in the midst of the Ocean and you were gone and I was getting crazy and...»  
«Nothing such dreadful happened, mylimasis. We are both safe and almost completely recovered» Hannibal murmured between feather-light kisses up and down Will’s temples.  
«... And even out of Uncle Jack’s reach, here in Cuba» Will added with a little grin. Panic was already subsiding, his heartbeat slowing and he felt tired and wakeful at the same time.  
«Our safety is my priority, Will. Along with your well-being» a lingering, lusty kiss was pressed over Will’s upper lip «I am alive and willing to lavish you with all the pleasures and attentions you deserve» Hannibal’s hands were roving down his chest, drawing circles over his stiffening nipples.   
Will couldn’t help but moan. How can he be so fuckingly talented with his hands? He was still aroused. All the panic and anguish were almost forgotten.  
«Mmm... so, what are you going to do to make me feel better?»  
«Do you have any specific idea?»  
Without any warning, Will grabbed him. He was already hard. Lustful bastard, isn’t he. Hannibal hissed with pleasure.  
«It seems that comforting me has a curious effect on you, doc»  
«You are such a thing of beauty that I can’t resist to you»  
«Nor can I, Hannibal. You are so _beautiful_. And loving... and terribly hot» Will added, slowly stroking Hannibal, sliding the foreskin up and down until his husband tensed and started trembling.  
«I _need_ you, Hannibal. I need you just to make sure you’re here, alive, with me»  
«Take me, Will» the older man murmured «I’m yours. Take me and claim me»  
Will’s hands stopped.  
«What do you mean? Are you... serious?»  
Hannibal smiled before kissing Will’s mouth.  
«Yes. I want you to engage in the active role. I am positively sure this will help you relax and feel confident»  
Will was uncertain.  
«What if I’m not good at this?»  
Hannibal grabbed the younger man’s hand and slowly guided it between his parted thighs, down to stroke his furled hole.  
«You will be more than good. You will be amazing, just like you have always been,’in bed and not only. Think of it like a sort of unorthodox therapy for your post traumatic stress disorder.» he added with an innocent smile.   
This was a big shift for Will.  
«You sure?»  
«As much as I have ever been» Hannibal replied, turning to bring out of the night stand a small bottle of lube «I love you, Will and I trust you. Just relax and do it» he smiled affectionately while handing it to a blushing Will. 

It was a new, amazing and still strange sensation, being in charge.  
He knew some day he would have had to fuck his husband rather then being fucked.  
Hannibal splayed himself on the bed, totally naked for him. His smile was a bliss of lust and adoration at the same time.  
«Relax and make love to me, mylimasis» he murmured.  
How could he resist such a temptation?  
«Ooook. Just... just tell me if you’re not comfortable with something, if I’m hurting you or...» any other objection dissolved as Hannibal captured him in an ardent kiss. Hannibal’s mouth never failed to ignite him. Will felt the older man groaning and perhaps even begging him sottovoce in a foreign language he was too aroused to try to identify.  
He popped open the cap and generously coated his slender fingers with the cold lube, before tentatively approaching Hannibal’s parted thighs.  
«That’s it. I... I am very slow» and he gently started probing his husband’s entrance with the tip of two fingers. Typically, he was tensed while Hannibal looked just relaxed and pleased «may I... er, try entering you a little bit more?»  
He needn’t any answer, Hannibal’s lustful face being all he needed to keep on massaging and probing and then lovingly opening him, first with a solitary finger, in and out, then two, slowly but firmly. A louder moan by Hannibal came when Will found his prostate and teased it again and again.  
«Will, please...»  
Hannibal has delighted to torture him with his sweet spot, hitting it and denying will release when he was on the verge of orgasm, so I t was time to reciprocate. He took his time, stretching his husband open, occasionally hitting that little bundle of nerves again, lavishing small kisses around Hannibal’s flat stomach, where the gunshot wound had already almost healed, then going down and...  
«Will, stop it! Stop it, otherwise I won’t last any longer... And I want to come as you do, feeling you climaxing inside me»  
It was too much. Will released him, slowly withdrew his fingers and coated himself liberally with lube before claiming Hannibal’s lips in a loving kiss while breaching him unexpectedly with a single, steady push.   
_I got him_   
He felt his husband tensing and hissing (oh my God, Hannibal, you are so fucking tight and hot!) and tried to adjust himself.  
«I’m fine Will. It’s not so painful, not at all. It’s just have been many years since...»  
«Since you let someone inside you?» he teased, moving at a slow pace «How was it like? Did he cuddle and pet you? Or did he just go and fuck you?»  
«Jealous boy...» panted Hannibal «none of my previous lovers can ever compete with you...  
You know...»  
«Why?» Will moved again and hit the other man’s prostate, eliciting more groans and moans from him.  
«Because... you... _mon Dieu_... are... amore non smettere... Made of the... my God... made made of the same substance... oh Will... mylimasis... harder...»  
«Harder you said? Very well» and Will fucked him back mercilessly, drinking all the sounds his drunk-in-lust-husband was letting escape. He was breathtaking, his olive skin glossy with sweat, eyes almost blind with pure desire, breathing fast and gasping. Was this sensual man the same algid Hannibal Lecter, M.D. he knew many years ago?  
He slammed into Hannibal, his sensed attuned, his heart beating furiously, until he felt the older man spasming and shouting his name and coming endlessly.  
«That’s it, love» he sighed and, with an ultimate violent push, he came inside his husband. A tsunami of pleasure invested him and Will collapsed over the other man’s strong sweaty body. 

He opened his eyes several minutes later. Everything felt excellent. He felt good, except for that lovely soreness.  
«Are you all right, Will?»  
He was more than all right, resting his head on his husband’s hairy chest, Hannibal’s arms holding him tight. Hannibal had cleaned both of them and put Will under the sheets.  
«It was mind-blowing, Hannibal. I thought I was having a heart-attack»  
«Are you serious, Will?» Hannibal teased «It would be very sad, since we tried this for the first time. Moreover, you look very strong and healthy...»  
«Smart-assed you are! I am fine, though it was the best _fuck_ I’ve ever had, forgive me such profanity.»  
«Apologies accepted. Nor con I deny anything to this wonderful divine husband of mine. Do you think you can try to sleep, just a couple more hours, now?»  
«Definitely yes. It was a very tiring affair, you know... although I think I must do this more often, just to prevent further nightmares...»  
«If you deserve it, my love» Hannibal stated with some fake solemnity. It caused Will to burst in a sleepy laughter «This is all I’ve ever wanted for us, mylimasis. Now, sleep well, beautiful boy,...»  
And Will was more than happy to obey.


End file.
